prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Batista/Event history
The following is an incomplete list of events that Batista has participated in. 2002 *June 27 - WWE SmackDown!: Deacon Bautista & Reverend D'Von defeated Randy Orton & Faarooq when Batista pinned Orton with a spinebuster *July 4 - WWE SmackDown!: Deacon Bautista & Reverend D'Von defeated Randy Orton & The Big Valbowski when Batista pinned Orton following a spinebuster *July 11 - WWE Smackdown! in Atlantic City: Deacon Bautista & Reverend D'Von defeated Randy Orton & Mark Henry when Batista pinned Henry following a spinebuster *August 8 - WWE Smackdown!: Rikishi pinned Batista with a kick to the face after Reverend D'Von accidentally hit him *August 22 - WWE Smackdown!: Rikishi & John Cena defeated Batista & Reverend D'Von when Rikishi pinned D'Von after Batista hit D'Von with a spinebuster and walked out on him *September 5 - WWE Smackdown!: Batista pinned Reverend D'Von with a powerbomb *November 4 - WWE Monday Night Raw: Batista pinned Justin Credible with a sit-down powerbomb *November 11 - WWE Monday Night Raw: Batista pinned D'Lo Brown *November 25 - WWE Monday Night Raw: Batista pinned Kane *December 2 - WWE Monday Night Raw: Batista pinned The Hurricane *December 9 - WWE Monday Night Raw: Batista defeated Rob Van Dam via disqualification *December 15 - Armageddon 2002: Batista pinned Kane *December 16 - WWE Monday Night Raw: Batista defeated Rob Van Dam via disqualification *December 23 - WWE Monday Night Raw: Batista pinned Spike Dudley 2003 *December 14 - WWE Armageddon at the Orlando Arena in Orlando: Shawn Michaels pinned Batista *December 14 - WWE Armageddon at the Orlando Arena in Orlando: Batista and Ric Flair defeated The Dudley Boyz, Rob Conway & Rene Dupree, Lance Storm & Val Venis, Garrison Cade & Mark Jindrak, The Hurricane & Rosey and Scott Steiner & Test in a tag team turmoil match to capture the World Tag Team Championship (WWE) *December 15 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Shawn Michaels & Rob Van Dam defeated Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista 2004 2005 *October 9 - WWE No Mercy at the Toyota Center in Houston: World Heavyweight Champion Batista pinned Eddie Guerrero to retain the title 2006 2007 *January 2 - WWE dark match at the Lakeland Civic Center in Lakeland: The Undertaker, Kane and Batista beat Booker T, Finlay and Mr. Kennedy *June 24 - WWE Vengeance 2007 at the Toyota Center in Houston: Batista defeated World Heavyweight Champion Edge by count-out so Edge retained the title *August 12 - WWE house show at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland, Maine: Batista beat The Great Khali by disqualification *November 20 - WWE dark match at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Batista and Rey Mysterio defeated Edge and MVP *December 7 - WWE Smackdown!: Batista pinned Elijah Burke 2008 *March 30 - WWE WrestleMania 24 at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando: Batista pinned Umaga * WWE Cyber Sunday 2008 Batista def. Chris Jericho w/ Steve Austin as the special guest referee to win the WWE Championship *November 3 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Chris Jericho defeated Batista in a Steel cage match to win the WWE Championship 2009 * WWE Extreme Rules 2009 Batista def. Randy Orton to win the WWE Championship 2014 External links * Batista Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history